1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display device, and in particular, to a transflective liquid crystal display device having a reflective region in a pixel.
2. Description of the Related Art
A transflective liquid crystal display device has a transmissive region and a reflective region in a region of each pixel.
The transflective liquid crystal display device is formed such that transmitting light transmitting from a backlight through the liquid crystal in each pixel is irradiated to an observer in the transmissive region and reflected light transmitting from external light such as sunlight through the liquid crystal in each pixel is irradiated to the observer in the reflective region.
With such a structure, for example, an advantage can be obtained in which a liquid crystal display device can be obtained in which, for example, the backlight can be switched off and the displayed image can be recognized in outdoors so that the power consumption can be reduced.
In addition, in the liquid crystal display device having such a structure, a reflective plate which is made of a metal and which also functions as one electrode of a pair of electrodes for creating an electric field in the liquid crystal is placed in the reflective region of the pixel.
Because the display quality can be improved by scattering the reflected light in the reflective region and irradiating the scattered light to the observer, a structure is known in which, in the reflective plate, an uneven surface is formed on a surface of an insulating film over which the reflective plate is formed, and the uneven surface surfaces and appears on the surface of the reflective plate formed covering the uneven surface.
The liquid crystal display device having such a structure is disclosed in, for example, JP 2007-121587 A.
The liquid crystal display device disclosed in JP 2007-121587 A also has a structure in which a storage capacitor is formed in the reflective region of the pixel between the reflective plate and the other electrode with a capacitor insulating film therebetween, the capacitor insulating film being formed over an upper surface of the reflective plate and the other electrode being formed over an upper surface of the capacitor insulating film and forming a pair with the reflective plate.